In TFT-LCD industrial chain, BLU (backlight unit), as an important component of this technical field, needs a lighting inspection after the BLU is assembled. For example, Chinese Patent Application No. 201010160663 discloses an auxiliary tool of a backlight lighting inspection and use method of the auxiliary tool. In Chinese Patent Application No. 201010160663, the auxiliary tool is comparatively used for lighting inspection of a backlight having a small dimension.
The lighting inspection for present backlight having a large or middle dimension is mainly dependent on manual inspection. When inspecting the backlight unit, an inspector uses a thumb and a forefinger to make bow-shape, and moves the fingers above the backlight from a top left corner of the backlight in a Z-shape locus. The inspector performs a visual inspection to the backlight by moving the fingers shaped into bow-shape.
In this inspection method for the backlight lighting, the hand of the inspector is in a suspended state during the inspection, and work intensity of the inspection is hard. Thus, it is hard to avoid a contact of the finger with a surface of the backlight and causing an abnormality. Further, the movement of the fingers in the suspended state is performed without a relevant standard line as a reference. A back and forth distance of the finger movement in the suspended state is only subjectively determined by the inspector, and repeated inspection to the same area or inspection miss may frequently occur.